


Things You Said At 1 am

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Series: Things You Said... [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: It's mentioned so briefly but still Sebastian paints, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Painter Sebastian, Sleepy Blaine, post college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 am was the time when Blaine struggles to keep his eyes open, slurs his words together and has to be helped into bed by his "super-duper scrumptious wonderful boyfriend". </p>
<p>And it's by far Sebastian's favorite time of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said At 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post:  
> http://didyousayjuhaku.tumblr.com/post/120314488479/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a

The clock above the fireplace struck one, signalling to both Sebastian and Blaine how late their night was getting and where things may go next. Sebastian was content, still wide awake despite not having coffee since noon and running on his energy while Blaine was trying to put on a tough face. Blaine was truly a lightweight when it came to staying up late, if there even was such a thing. No matter how late he slept in, by about 12:30 Blaine was ready for bed but tonight he wouldn't admit it.

 

Blaine hated that he would either be the cause for Sebastian to go to bed even if he's not tired or, on a rare occasion, he would have to fall asleep alone because of how much energy Sebastian had yet to expel. 

 

But tonight would be different. Tonight Blaine would stay up without saying some really odd, miscellaneous nonsense. It was such a pointless goal, but it eased his mind to know that maybe tonight was the night he didn't have to be a burden to Sebastian. Blaine had taken a nap and drank two cups of coffee to prepare for this. He was ready. 

 

Or at least he thought.

 

"You getting tired," Sebastian asked as he felt Blaine slump against him more.

 

Blaine shook his head quickly. "Nope, I'm just fine. I want to finish the movie with you."

 

Sebastian watched closely as Blaine blinked his eyes tightly a few times. It was a trick Blaine had developed to stop himself from looking as tired, but it hadn't taken long since the development for Sebastian to notice him doing his ritual.

 

"Blaine, let's go to bed. We can  _easily_ finish in the morning."

 

But Blaine wouldn't move. "No, I want to finish it now."

 

Sebastian felt like he was looking at a defiant child with the way Blaine crossed his arms and sat up a bit straighter. It was a strange sight, Blaine trying this hard to stay up (especially for a movie that they both had voiced their dislike of). In one swift motion, Sebastian removed his arm from around Blaine's shoulders and turned off the DVD player. He turned back and was faced by Blaine's pouting face.

 

"Seb, I was enjoying that."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Bullshit. You told me about an hour ago that you thought the story line was horrible and you've officially decided you hate Matthew McConaughey." Blaine visibly shrunk as his facade was defeated. Sebastian laced his fingers through Blaine's and whispered, "Come to bed with me?" Reluctantly, Blaine nodded, following behind Sebastian as he led the way to their bedroom. The hall was short and lined by various pictures of them in different countries and with friends and a few paintings Sebastian had made just for him. Majority of the giving or considerate things Sebastian had done in the time they had known each other were for Blaine. He genuinely believed it was possible he was the only person Sebastian had cared for besides himself and as special as that made him feel, it also made him sad and protective of his younger boyfriend. Nightly these thoughts ran through his head which was probably why he was always tired around this time.

 

Once inside their room, Sebastian dropped Blaine's hand to walk around to his side of the bed which left Blaine at the door to watch his boyfriend strip down to his boxers. When Sebastian looked back up, Blaine was still standing in the door frame awkwardly watching him as if he didn't know what to do next. "You enjoying the view, babe?" Blaine cleared his throat and immediately adverted his eyes, making Sebastian chuckle before climbing into bed.

 

He closed the door behind him as he came in and stripped down just as Sebastian had, but put on the pajama bottoms Sebastian had bought him for his last "Just Because" gift.

 

When Blaine got in, he laid down facing away from Sebastian. Sebastian, naturally, rolled his eyes and sighed. "Blaine, come here."

 

"No."

 

"Blaine, you're being ridiculous. Get up here. I want to talk to you and I'd really love to talk to you while looking at your lovely face."

 

Reluctantly, Blaine sat up and sat crisscross at Sebastian's side. There it was again, the foreign child Blaine that Sebastian had never seen before making another appearance. This time he seemed calmer, but still forcing a tough face as if he had something to prove.

 

Sebastian ran his fingers lightly up and down Blaine's thigh. He loved the way it made Blaine visibly shiver and it reminded him of all the love bites he had placed down there, knowing it was Blaine favorite spot. "How was your day, my love," he asked, still absentmindedly running his nails across Blaine's thigh. He could see Blaine start to relax and his eyes began to droop (Sebastian had planned for this, Blaine's thighs weren't only sensitive but also having them touched relaxed him).

 

"Nice. Sam and I met up for coffee and rehearsal went phenomenally. I really think we'll be ready in time for the debut."

 

Sebastian nodded along as he hung on every word Blaine spoke. "That's wonderful, Blaine, really. I can't wait to see it."

 

"Oh, I can't wait for you to see it." Blaine dropped his gaze for a moment and blushed. "I added a special part just for you." As soon as Sebastian opened his mouth to ask about it, Blaine rushed out, "You have to wait." When Sebastian peeked up at his boyfriend from under his eyelids, he found Sebastian looking at him with so much pure happiness that Blaine's heart felt like it skipped. 

 

Sebastian dropped his hand from Blaine's thigh and opened his arms wide. "Lay with me?" he invited.

 

Blaine swiftly obliged, laying his against Sebastian's chest and throwing an arm across his waist. Sebastian's arms instinctively wrapped around the smaller man. 

 

Quietly, Blaine asked, "Seb, are you ever sad?"

 

Blaine felt Sebastian shrug. "Well, of course I feel sad sometimes. It's a normal human emotion after all."

 

He wasn't making sense. He hadn't made the point he wanted, but how could word something so meaningful delicately. 

 

"Sebastian, does it ever make you sad that you never loved anyone truly before? That you were so apathetic before and much of your energy was spent towards yourself? And since you didn't show love, you barely received love which would me I'm the first true person to love and I'd hate to do a bad job. Do I love you enough? Does it ever make you sad?" Blaine propped himself on his forearm when he finished so he could face Sebastian to see his reaction. His lips had been pulled into a thin line, but he didn't look mad, per say. Rather, he seemed to be in a state of thinking and processing all that had been thrown at him moments before. 

 

After thinking it over, Sebastian stated, "I had never really thought about it, honestly. And the one time I did think about it I simply looked at it as inspiration to do best in making you happy and loving you and being present in this relationship. You know how I was in the past and dating you... I think it's just made me want to work harder to better myself. I wanted to be a better person, mainly for you, because I caused so much hurt and distress throughout high school." Sebastian caressed Blaine's cheek. "I'm sorry you had to be the one to teach me a lesson on how horrible I was, but I couldn't be more grateful to you."

 

Blaine adjusted himself at Sebastian's side while he moved Sebastian's hand so he could kiss his palm. Right then as he lay in bed next to the love of his life, Blaine wouldn't change anything that had happened the nearly six years they had known each other. Tears were shed, hearts were broken and unforgettably horrible memories littered the path to where they were at this moment and despite the pain he had felt previously, Blaine would never change it for anything in the world. "I love you so much," Blaine whispered.

 

Sebastian chuckled. "And I love you. I'll love you forevermore, Blaine Anderson - never forget that. One day I hope to have you as my love forever."

 

Blaine gasped. "You mean... marriage?"

 

Sebastian nodded. Blaine opened his mouth to ask further when he saw Sebastian's hand twitch over to his bedside, but was quickly cut off by Sebastian's lips pressed against his own. "Let's go to sleep, ok? Marriage and all will come in due time, but for now, we need to get some sleep." He reached next to himself to click off his lamp and moved down, alongside Blaine. They both lay on their sides, facing each other with Sebastian's arms around Blaine, as they whispered "I love you"s and various terms of affection until Blaine was fast asleep and Sebastian was quickly approaching.

 

He looked down at the man in his arms with nothing but pure love. "Marriage and all may come sooner than you think, Blaine. I... I've had a ring picked out for a month and a half and I have it ready at all times of the day. I'm just waiting for the perfect moment... because you deserve the perfect proposal, Blaine... I want it all with you: marriage, kids, a white picket fence, a golden retriever to run around the yard... I wish I could actually put how much I love you into words... Maybe one day... but for now... I hope this is enough..." Sebastian trailed off as his eyes fully closed and sleep completely overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @bloodIads!


End file.
